


flowers at the end of the world

by darling (gazing)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animals, Cute, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Royalty, Short & Sweet, gundham is a shy baby and we love that for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazing/pseuds/darling
Summary: Princess Sonia's new gardener is trying to conquer the world, so she helps.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	flowers at the end of the world

Pure, golden sunlight reflects on the royal lake, shimmering like glitter on the surface of the water. Around the lake is the garden - there are tall, rich trees, some that are filled with fruits and others with leaves that are changing colour for the spring and blooming pink blossoms. Flowers are budding everywhere. Sonia Nevermind takes in the fresh smells of nature as she wanders around the royal garden, holding up her skirts so that her dress doesn't trail in the mud.

It's been a long morning. To train to be the princess of Novoselic, she has to study constantly. After all, to learn over thirty languages is no easy feat: it takes training and vigorous study. But sometimes all Sonia wants is to curl up in the library and read a book about a cult, like the Freemasons, or paranormal sightings in Japan, or anything and everything macabre that she can get her hands on...

For now she has to be content with a wander around the garden before returning to the castle. Sonia lets out a sigh and tries to keep her spirits up. After all, it's not all bad. She's always been able to see the positive in every situation. Her dress glints gold like the sun. It is a Friday, so her hours of studying are a little more lenient and perhaps she'll have the opportunity to sneak away to the library.

Sonia is considering this when she spots the new gardener. He's sitting by a tree, knees up to his chin. There is a tiny robin perched on the end of his knees and he's speaking to it in a hushed voice. Sonia hasn't had the chance to greet the man yet, but she's intrigued by his dark eyes and the scar that stretches over his eyes.

When she walks closer, she hears him muttering to the robin.

"If you dare to join me," He's saying. His voice is low and Sonia finds she enjoys the sound, "We will rule this world together. I trust you will make the right decision, noble one."

The robin tweets, hopping up and down on his knees. She's never seen a bird so comfortable beside a human, and it endears her. When Sonia steps closer the robin tweets again and flies towards her, landing snugly on the top of her head.

"Why, hello!" She says to the robin, delighted. The gardener stands and bows, and she finds he's covered in mud. There are stains on his thighs and his shirt and on the hem of his trousers. "Aren't you lovely?"

"You have been chosen, Princess." The gardener says gravely.

"What for?" Sonia giggles. She holds out her hand, and the Robin lands on the end of her finger. What a delicate little thing, she thinks. His red breast, and his tiny head. The creatures of the kingdom are so precious to her, and she wishes to protect them.

"It will all become clear in time." The gardener says mysteriously.

"Well, in the meantime," Sonia holds out her free hand, smiling brightly at the man in front of her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sonia Nevermind, and you are?"

The gardener looks at her hand dubiously. When he reaches forward to shake her hand, a hamster pops its tiny head out of his sleeve and squeaks before burrowing back inside again. His hands are pale, and his fingers are cold when Sonia takes his hand between two of her own.

"Gundham Tanaka." Gundham grumbles. He pulls his hand out of her grip, a faint blush in his cheeks. How sweet, Sonia thinks.

"Yes, you're my new gardener." Sonia says, "I must say, you seem to have charmed the animals very well."

"Animals cannot be _charmed._ " Gundham sniffs, "They have a mind of their own. I relate to them, I do not manipulate them."

"Apologies." Sonia says, nodding, "I didn't mean to offend."

Gundham blinks.

"You're sorry?"

"Of course." Sonia watches as the robin flutters away from her and lands on Gundham's shoulder. "You are the expert, after all."

Gundham gives her a faint smile, looking pleased. She smiles back, a feeling fluttering like a bird's wings in her chest.

She can hear her tutor calling for her from the castle and sighs.

"I'm afraid I must cut our meeting short." Sonia sighs, "But good luck with your duties."

"And you, princess." Gundham bows again, "We will be meeting shortly."

"We will?" Sonia giggles.

"We have much to discuss." Gundham says gravely, "The fate of this world depends on it."

Sonia giggles and nods her head before running back up to the castle. She feels so light and joyful from her meeting with the gardener that she forgets to pick up her skirts, and by the time she's ducking inside of the castle the hem is covered in mud.

❀

Lunch is a dull affair.

More often than not, Sonia takes a book to the table and sits reading it as she eats. The sunshine on the pages as she eats is sweet and uplifting, and so the meal becomes less grey and quiet. As she reads her eyes flicker up to the window to look out into the garden, but she never catches anything interesting apart from the leaves and the trees.

That is, until she spots Gundham Tanaka, crawling along the grass. Every now and then he stops to press his head against the ground and taps three times on the grass. There is a _squirrel_ on his back, Sonia realises. Even more peculiar than that is the trail of animals that follows him - birds, mice, and even a badger. Sonia giggles.

"What is the matter?" Her mother asks, teacup halfway to her mouth. Sonia shakes her head, her mouth pulled into a smile.

"May I be excused for a walk after lunch?" Sonia asks.

"Have you completed your languages?"

"Yes, mother."

"And your essay on philanthropy?"

"I have completed my studies for today." Sonia says firmly, "Anyway, it's a _Sunday._ "

"Well, alright." Her mother sighs. "Off you go."

Sonia finishes her food quickly and stands. She offers a curtsy before running out of the castle to join Gundham in his strange investigation of the grass. The sun hits the back of her neck as she crouches down, and her dress trails on the grass behind her.

"What are you doing?" Sonia asks. Gundham glances at her sharply, as if to say _how dare you distract me,_ but it doesn't have a lot of bite to it.

"I am searching for the dark lord in the grass." Gundham says, "The one who will help us conquer this world with his loyal followers."

"Can I join you?"

Gundham looks at her, his eyes flickering over her face and her dress. Sonia likes the way he looks at her, as if she were a person, a partner, with a warmth that many often don't give her.

"Your dress will be ruined, princess."

"It's no matter." Sonia says, and crouches down beside him. "Why three taps?"

"It is a summoning rite."

"Of course." Sonia nods, following Gundham's actions. It's sort of cute, she thinks, the way he seems so completely invested in this. "You know this sort of ritual sort of reminds me of this one cult-"

And there Sonia is, on the sunkissed grass, telling her strange gardener enthusiastically about a cult she likes. The most peculiar part is that he _listens,_ nodding along, glancing at her every now and again with the faintest, but loveliest smile. It's an easy friendship she thinks. Sudden, but long lasting. Nobody else listens to her like this.

"We will not find her today." Gundham decides. "The dark lord hides from us."

"What exactly hides in the grass?" Sonia thinks, "Are we looking for some sort of insect?"

" _Insect._ " Gundham scoffs. "The word is an insult to them. Though humans call them _spiders_ with such disdain, they are more powerful, more _dangerous_ than that word implies. Their queen would be sorry to hear you say that."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sonia says, "I will not make the same mistake again."

Sonia leans down and whispers to the grass.

"Apologies, dark lord."

To her surprise, a spider emerges from the grass and crawls onto the back of her hand.

Gundham's eyes soften.

"You are a quick learner." He says warmly, "I knew when I saw you that you would be useful. But be careful with the dark lord. Her teeth are sharp."

Sonia nods. Grass spiders can bite, after all, though they aren't poisonous to humans. She carefully passes the spider to Gundham and their hands brush. She likes the way he flushes and hides his face under his dark purple scarf.

"What exactly am I helping you with?" Sonia asks.

Gundham considers her, then finally says in a hushed voice.

"If we do not take over this world, with the lords of nature at our side," He whispers, "Then it is doomed."

"You want to rule the world with the help of animals?"

Gundham nods.

"I am not merely your gardener, though I cut your weeds. I have secretly been allying with the rulers of this royal garden so to recruit them into my mission. Will you join me?"

Sonia giggles.

"Of course I will, as long as I continue to be the princess of Novoselic in your new world."

"As you wish. It will be a perilous journey, princess, so prepare yourself." Then Gundham smiles, and pats the squirrel that is nuzzling at his neck. Sonia's heart melts. "Now tell me more about that... cult that you mentioned."

❀

After a few months of helping Gundham with his mission, Sonia grows used to their peculiar meetings.

So when there's a knock on her door before dawn, one morning, Sonia isn't alarmed. She slips from her huge bed with a warm anticipation. It must be Gundham, Sonia thinks, smiling to herself and pulling on a silk dressing gown over her pyjamas.

She answers the door with her blonde hair curling around her shoulders, her face soft and sleepy and her smile welcoming, even in the darkness. Gundham blinks, his eyes flickering over her before he buries his face in his scarf.

"Good morning," Sonia says, "Is everything alright?"

"Good morning, princess." Gundham murmurs, and a hamster appears from his scarf to say hello. It's then she notices a bundle of blankets in his arms. "I'm afraid one of our soldiers has been wounded."

"Oh?" Sonia frowns, "Come inside. Show me."

Gundham nods and steps inside, brushing against her. Sonia feels a glow of warmth as she follows him. He sits on the edge of the bed and unfolds the blanket, revealing a tiny Hedgehog.

"He hurt his leg on a branch." Gundham murmurs, holding it gently. He seems so young, all of a sudden. Sonia realises that he simply loves animals, that's all. His heart is as soft as the hamster that's sniffing around her blankets. "It will heal, as I bandaged it. But I do not want him to be alone. His family are... gone."

Sonia nods, sitting beside him. She reaches out to pat the hedgehog, to offer it some sort of comfort, but Gundham stops her by taking her hand gently in his own.

"Leave him be. He's sleeping."

Sonia nods. They sit comfortably as the sun rises, with Sonia's hand quietly held in Gundham's. He doesn't look at her, the tips of his ears and his cheeks bright red, but it's comfortable all the same. She trusts him, always. And she likes the way he touches her with the gentleness and kindness he usually reserves for animals.

"I said before that there will be many battles." Gundham's says, somberly, looking down at the hedgehog in his lap. He means well, Sonia thinks. He's a darling.

"Many battles to be _won_." Sonia says, determined. Her spirit has always been strong, and she doesn't like seeing Gundham this mellow. He's usually so loud, and strong, and stubborn.

Gundham smiles at her, pretty as the sunlight, and then rests his head on her shoulder. An act of trust, Sonia thinks. After all, Gundham isn't taking on the world alone. She's right there beside him.

❀

There is a cat on a tree branch and Gundham is convinced that it is a _sign_.

He has told her this is it - the beginning of the end. The stray ginger cat, a little chubby thing that meows loudly at them from a high branch filled with spring blossoms, is to Gundham their sign they must begin their final mission - conquering the world. By now he has charmed every animal in the garden, Sonia thinks, amused.

Gundham has an army of squirrels and birds and insects and badgers and mice and rats and his hamsters and, now, the king's dog on his side. First it is the kingdom of Novoselic, he says, and then it is the world. Sonia agrees, though in reality she secretly just enjoys seeing Gundham with all of the animals. When her mother had seen the crowd of animals trailing behind Gundham as he watered the flowers she had simply shaken her head and carried on with her day. It had amused Sonia so much she had told Gundham about it straight away.

"Here, kitty, kitty." Sonia calls, and the ginger cat gives her a look as if to say, _no thank you._ She giggles and watches as Gundham continues trying to climb the tree.

"You're never going to get up there, you know." She says to him.

"Of _course_ I am." Gundham says stubbornly, turning his head to give her a dark look. "You should know my power by now, princess."

Sonia giggles again. She delights in just watching him. Gundham moves through the world with so much passion that it's hard to look away from. The blossoms are falling around them. They land in Sonia's hair, a makeshift flower crown.

"You know," Sonia says, a thought suddenly popping into her head, "You're going about this the wrong way."

Gundham pauses and turns to her curiously. He hops down from the tree and steps towards her with a hamster sitting comfortably in the depths of his hair. He really is lovely, she thinks. He's framed by sunlight. Around him are the animals that are so comfortable with him. If anyone could take over the world, Sonia decides, it would be Gundham.

"Whatever do you mean, princess?"

Sonia smiles. Gundham looks at her with an unreadable look on his face. He steps closer to her, and one of his hands brush gently over her hair, discarding all the blossoms there. He gives her the sweetest smile. And thought he is the most useless gardener the world has ever seen, she loves him.

"Well, if you wish to take over this kingdom as part of your mission," Sonia says, "All you have to do is marry me."

Gundham turns bright red.

"M-Marry you?" He splutters.

"It makes sense, does it not?" Sonia says, sweet and bright. "If we were married, it would make our whole mission much easier... After all, you would have a whole _kingdom_ and it's animals on your side."

Gundham's face is tucked into his scarf, so she lowers it.

"Don't be shy." She laughs, "Wouldn't it be nice? _Prince Gundham_ has a ring to it, don't you think?"

Gundham swallows. He's so lovely, she thinks, and even more so when he leans down, takes her chin in his hand and presses a warm kiss to her mouth. Just as he does, the cat jumps down from the tree and rubs against his legs.

"There you are." He murmurs to the cat, kneeling down to stroke it. He looks up at Sonia through his eyelashes, with all of the love in the world. "I agree, princess. Your plan is perfect."

❀

They get married in a beautiful garden much like the royal one. Sonia's dress is lined with flowers and Gundham's hamsters, of course, are right there with him, tucked in the small hidden spaces of his suit. It is a wonderful affair and despite Gundham not having a lot of money their love is celebrated. Later Gundham tucks a flower behind her ear and says warmly, _we will rule this earth together._

_(_ And Sonia thinks in secret that there would be no greater honour to take over the world by his side).

**Author's Note:**

> HI :> i had fun writing this. i'm playing drv3 for the firST TIME (it's been years since i finished the whole rest of the franchise kdjnfkjnf why did it take me this long to start drv3) and i suddenly started missing these two so <3 I WROTE THIS hope you enjoyed


End file.
